diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Stalker
The Stalker is a tier 4 upgrade and is one of the final upgrades of the Assassin class, which can be unlocked at Level 45. Design The Stalker features a circular base with a single extended trapezoid cannon, from which it shoots bullets from. Technical The Stalker has the ability to become invisible when it is immobile, with a short fade-in and fade-out time, which is an ability unique to itself, the Manager and the Stalker. When invisible, if the Stalker moves in any direction, or after shooting two consecutive shoots, it will immediately lose invisibility. Additionally, if the tank is damaged from any source, it will lose some of its invisibility and enemy bullets making contact with the tank will interact normally and dissipate prematurely, making these the only ways for enemy tanks to know the location of a hidden Stalker. It is important to note that shooting once while invisible will make the tank loss some invisibility, but with a shorter fade-in time, and enabling Autofire will remove invisibility permanently until disabled. Similar to all other tanks in the Sniper branch, the Stalker has increased bullet damage, bullet penetration, bullet speed and a greatly widened field of vision, with the trade-off of a fairly slower rate of fire when compared to the Tank, however; its field of vision remains the same size after it is upgraded from the Assassin. Strategies * Strong Against: Distracted tanks with low ROF * Weak Against: Prepared tanks with high ROF ROF means Rate of Fire Tips and Tricks *One can maintain their invisibility by moving slowly, but not too fast. When you move slowly, you will only slightly decloak, which makes it hard to notice for the enemy. *The Pentagon Nest is the riskiest but most rewarding area to camp in. It is a popular area for many players, and you can simply hide there and kill off stronger players while their attention is focused on the Pentagons. * As the Stalker Stalkers don't become visible when they run into and most players won't notice them when they are invisible, as such some builds are fun using full body damage and health stats to let people just run into you and die seemingly out of nowhere. Stalkers have a decent bullet speed and penetration, so don't prioritize those two. Usually, the things you want are; Reload, Body Damage, Health Regen, and Max Health to stay alive and bump the small tanks. Using a Body Damage Stalker requires patience and proper positioning. Try to place yourself near areas where it can usually be crowded and wait until someone runs into you or is near you. If there is no target, reposition to another location. Stalkers require patience sometimes. You may have to sit and wait for a while before you find an enemy. Alternatively, if you want to play annoying, you can simply wait until someone strays too close and pop out of nowhere, surprising them and getting a headstart shot off. On the August 10th update, the Stalker and the Manager were NOT NERFED along with the Landmine. Against the Stalker Stalkers are completely invisible when they hide. If you see a Stalker going invisible, try to remember where they are and then kill them. This works well if you are a Destroyer. Don't ram a Stalker if unless you have good Body Damage and are a high level. Many Stalkers ram others when they come near. Bugs *On the Mobile version, the Stalker just switches from invisible to visible mode instead of fading in and out, allowing for instantaneous cover. Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Classes Category:Tier 3 Tanks Category:Invisibility Category:Tier 4